Why?
by wawa soccorro
Summary: why did this have to happen to her? why can't i do anything about it ? why? chapter 3 finally up!
1. a bad morning

A/N: the basic summarry of this story is kagome is sick. and needs inuyahsa to be there fore her (sorry bad at the summaries)

any how no flames but constructive critisizm and other reviews are welcome with open arms enjoy!

* * *

Why?

Kagome Higurashi woke up at 1 am in the morning in the feudal area only to rush to the nearest tree to vomit. Something was wrong with her she knew right then and there she was sick and had to go home. She was burning up her shirt was drenched with her own sweat which made her shiver. She did not feel good at all

After feeling sick kagome wiped her mouth and manage to stumble over to inuyasha. Inu yasha was fast asleep snoring. He looked concentrated as if he was trying to get at something. Very cute. But at the moment kagome didn't care...

"I INuyasha… I feel really bad I think I need to go home" kagome said as she gently nudged him.

"What! Are you sick the well is miles away from here!" said inuyasha angrily

"Yea... sorry"

Inuyasha looked at kagome her forehead was sweaty and she was shivering. He regretted that last comment now realizing how miserable she looked. Like a wet kitten with no home.

"Alright let's go I'll wake up sango so she can let us borrow kirara "

"Thanks" kagome said have shivering half shaking.

On the way to the well on kirara kagome shaking violently. Inuyasha couldn't stand the sight of her like this.

"Here take my coat it should keep you warm"

"Thanks"

As kagome put on inuyashas fire rat robe a strange sensation came over her she was neither hot nor cold just normal. Kagome was very tired. She leaned back on inuyasha and shut her eyes. The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with her mother and inuyasha at her side.

* * *


	2. the hospital

**A/N hey sorry for the short chapter last time this one's a bit longer thank you every one for all your rave reviews!**

**doing this story is really an eye opening experience for me i never relized how hard it was to write and how much you had to do** (_** spoiler like reaserch about lukemia (lukily i got the symptoms right ))**_ **though it's fun sorry if it's not moving fast enough but i have to establish the characters a bit it'll begin to pick up speed soon hopefully any how enjoy**

**summarry: kagome's feelin sick she decides to go home and wake up in a hospital bed**

* * *

"Where where am I?" Kagome mumbled she was very confused her body had bruises all over it and she was all sweaty.

"Kagome sweetie you're at the hospital you had a 105 fever if we had waited any longer you might have died." Said her mom holding her

had in a sweet voice kagome could see she was very tired and was glad to see kagome was awake. Inuyasha was also there he looked

really worried, and worse off then kagome's mother.

"Aah, Kagome I see your awake hello I'm Doctor Suzuki." Said a kind voice that kagome did not recognize the woman had a short

bobby hair cut with a petite frame she looked a lot like the spider woman inuyasha and her fought except less menacing and pregnant.

"Kagome, we are going to need to perform some test on you to make sure you're ok…" before she could finish Doctor Suzuki was cut

off by inuyasha.

"Tests! What type of tests?" he grumbled

"o just some simple drawing of blood tests pretty standard stuff it's pretty common for patients here to be apprehensive but I assure you

we wont hurt kagome." Doctor Suzuki said with a smile. This answer seemed acceptable to inuyasha and he quieted down.

Later on when kagome and inuyasha left the hospital kagome was still feeling pretty bad. The doctors said they would call her when

the test results came back but for the moment she should sleep, drink a lot of liquids, and continue taking the medication to keep her fever

down. She did not return to the feudal era just yet though inuyasha did. He told her he was going to look for something. Kagome was soo

tired all she could do was sleep for the next couple of days.

Later that evening while kagome was napping the Higurashi residence received a phone call that would change their life unknowingly

"Higurashi residences hello?"

"HI... Mrs. Higurashi It's Doctor Suzuki we got Kagome's test back, and we received some unexpected results we are going to need

Kagome to come back to the hospital as soon as possible for a consultation"

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun duhh! cliffhanger sorry i'l try to right more soon btw i don't believe doctor suzuki will be a main character so any of you mary sue haters don't worry she isn't going to steal inuyasha's affections anytime soon . sorry for the shortness bear with me please**

**lemme know what you think reviews are always welcome**


	3. the consultation

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in literally months. for a while i didn't want to because let's face it sickness is depressing. then i thought of giving up the story cause i haven't updated for forever. but then i read over the story and everyones reviews and i was inspired to write more so here it is. thanks for not givin up on me . enjoy the next chapter

* * *

"Kagome... Wake up sweetie we need to go to the doctor"

"What? I thought we were done with that?" kagome mumbled half asleep slightly annoyed

"Is inuyasha back yet?" kagome asked

"No not yet get dressed honey"

_I wonder what's taking inuyasha so long_ kagome thought to herself as she got dressed _hopefully there isn't trouble in the feudal era. I'd feel awful if there was and I couldn't help him._

As her car approached the hospital kagome got a terrible sense of foreboding in her stomach. As if she felt nothing was ever going to be the same again. As they stepped into the room with Doctor Suzuki in it her worst fears were conformed.

"hi kagome how are you feeling today?" doctor Suzuki asked and tried to smile sweetly though her eyes showed pity something kagome hadn't seen before which scared her even more

"ok I guess.." doctor Suzuki continued on before kagome could continue talking

"Kagome… as you know we called you back because we found out some things from your blood test that aren't what we expected to find"

Kagome was beginning to get scared now. Though she didn't know a lot about hospitals, she knew that those sentences weren't good

"Kagome we got some unexpected results from your tests dealing with blood work."

"umm ok…?" Kagome stifled out those words some how. Each minute of not knowing what was going on with her body she found it harder and harder to stay calm.

Doctor's Suzuki's face and tone of voice no changed from sweet to very stern and grim. This scared Kagome the most of all.

"Kagome you look like a strong girl so I'm just going to go out on a limb and say it. You have leukemia..."

"Leukemia!" this was all kagome was able to say on the outside. On the inside her mind was racing a mile a minute

_What leukemia? Am I going to die? What about the Shikon-no-tama? And Inuyasha? Oh my god! Inuyasha..._

though Doctor Suzuki continued talking about Leukimia , treatments and statistics Kagome was not able to listen. She was already crying uncontrollably holding on to her mother for dear life.

As the Higurashi's drove back to their house. Inuyasha now climbed out of the well with a basket of goods in his hand.

* * *

AN: ok sooo what do ya think? i know the way Doctor Suzuki handled telling Kagome that she has leukimia isn't SOP (standard operating procedures) and she probably would get fired by telling a patient she has leukimia in that way but honestly i needed to speed things up so i took artistic liscence there. anyhow hopefully more to come soon. 


End file.
